


trouble

by jules-box (elfJaskier)



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My bestie thought they'd be hot together so I wrote this for them, Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfJaskier/pseuds/jules-box
Summary: Javier and Pablo share a heated night.
Relationships: Pablo Escobar/Javier Peña
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichyWrites/gifts).



> This was written in like 10 minutes, please don't yell at me.

Pablo sighed as he watched the man below him squirm. He shoved into him a little harder and bit his lip softly at the sharp whimper it drew from the agent.

"Peña, what would happen if your partner found out what I have done to you? What would the entire department say? Would they fire you for fraternization?" Pablo nearly growled at Javier and carefully wrapped his fingers around the smaller man's throat.

"P-Please... Don't tell-" Javier begged. He was pretty when he begged, Pablo decided. The fingers retreated and went back to their previous place on Javier's hips.

Escobar thrust his hips slowly, drawing this out for the both of them. It was pleasurable and he knew Peña loved it, whether or not he wanted to admit it.

He pulled out all the way and gave a faint smile as Javier started openly sobbing. This teasing and soft play had been going on for hours. They couldn't be bothered to be quiet in Pablo's enormous home.

"Come on, Javier, just ask for what you want. I know you want it _hard_ and _fast,_ " Pablo whispered in his ear, accentuating his words with thrusts of his hips, shoving his cock into Peña.

It was like they'd done this before. They had, obviously, but not with each other. It was new and familiar, all in the same. They liked it, craved it. It wasn't something they could push down and hide forever.

"Es- fuck... Escobar-" Javier panted against the other's chest, gripping his shoulders tightly. He _did_ like it rough. He knew Escobar would give it to him rough if he asked, but.. why not let it drag out a bit longer.

Steve couldn't know about this. He was new, his partner. This would get him _fired_ if Murphy found out. Oh God, his job was on the fucking line but this felt far too good to just let it be over like that.

"Please, Escobar.. Harder," Javier whispered and squeezed his eyes shut, biting down onto the junction of Pablo's neck and shoulder to keep his moans quiet as the larger one began to plow into him with enough force to rock the bed against the wall.

"F-Fuck!" The agent shouted and dropped a hand to wrap around his own cock, stroking himself as fast as he possibly could. The deep grunting above him was so fucking hot and it was absolutely enough to send him spiralling into his orgasm. He came, hot and sticky, all over his and Escobar's stomachs.

The tightness of Peña's hole clenching around his cock pushed Pablo over the edge and he thrust once.. twice.. one last time before cumming inside Javier with a soft groan.

"F-Fuckin' hell," Peña whispered and took his shaky hand away from Pablo's shoulder. He unwrapped his legs from around the other's waist and gasped. He knew that he'd be as helpless as a newborn colt if he tried to stand up out of bed.

"Stay here tonight. You may leave in the morning, after you've eaten breakfast and cleaned yourself up," Pablo whispered as he stood, dressing himself. He leaned in and took Peña's head in his large hands, pulling him close to press a kiss to his forehead. 

This.. would be a hard habit for Javier to break, he knew that for a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated!! my insta is @ jathkierz


End file.
